1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for continuous production of plate-shaped products.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the compression of materials which achieve the liquid phase or are softened during the compression process, accompanying strips are required, through which a lateral flowing away of the product is prevented. A lateral flowing away of the product would namely mean that the counter pressure drops in the product edge region and that an isobaric compression pressure no longer prevails there. A pressure decrease would set in toward the edge which further favors the flow process. A material flow of this kind would moreover lead to the respective design structure being disturbed in the product edge region and to this edge region thus becoming unusable.
A device for continuous production of plate-shaped products, which has co-moving strips of elastic material for the lateral closing off of the working gap of the described device, is known from EP 0484 735 A1. These strips are taken along via frictional locking and can contain reinforcement inlays. In practice, however, the resulting frictional locking is not sufficient in order to ensure the required exact positioning of the strips, in particular when a high internal pressure arises in the pressing gap as a result of the materials to be compressed.
A device for continuous production of plate-shaped products having accompanying strips is known from DE-A-29 23 036. In order to ensure that the accompanying strips withstand the internal pressure of the product and cannot be pressed away outwardly, the lower endless strip is provided with holders in this known device which are formed for example by bolts which are welded on or adhesively bonded on. The use of a holder of this kind is not only complicated and expensive, but it also brings about in particular the disadvantage that a width adjustment which may be required is not possible without further ado.